HITS
by Toko-Nozomi
Summary: Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino all have powers but can they survive with boys, highschool, and can they get used to their powers? Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto have powers too!
1. 4 Best Friends

H.I.T.S 

Summary: Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino all have powers but can they survive with boys, highschool, and can they get used to their powers? (Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto have powers too!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: This is a new story! If I don't get that much reviews I am deleting this story. NO flames! Hope you like this story!

Chapter 1.

4 Best Friends

* * *

_ In witch world there is 4 powerful girls. They were the chosen ones to get the crystals 35 years ago. _

_The girls were named as Terra, Sayaka, Iva, and Haya. They had each had a power. _

_Terra controlled earth. She was a happy girl and loved nature._

_Sayaka controlled fire. She was a fierce girl and she was very adventurous. _

_Iva controlled water. She was also a fierce girl and she calm, but mad at times, like the ocean. _

_Haya controlled air. She was a shy girl and she was a soft and quiet like the wind._

* * *

Sakura and Ino were chasing each other. "Sakura! What did you call me?" yelled Ino. "Ino-pig! Ha! You're fat cause you're a pig!" Yelled Sakura back. "Say that again!" yelled Ino. "INO-PIG!!! FATTY!!" yelled Sakura. "That's it!" Screamed Ino. Ino tackled Sakura.

"Girls, Girls, we are best friends, and we shouldn't fight. And how many times have you guys fought?" said Tenten. Hinata nodded her head in agreement. Ino and Sakura stopped and started to cry. They both said, "I'm sorry! Why are you sorry? It's my fault!" Then, they hugged. Tenten and Hinata sighed.

After, other boys in the school came and said to Ino, "You are fat! And your name is actually pig." Ino got really mad and then made a water ball and splashed it on the boys. The boys got mad and then Sakura made fire balls, Hinata made a tornado, and Tenten made an earthquake.

The principle came out and yelled, "Miss Ino Yamanaka! Miss Sakura Haruno! Miss Hinata Hyuga! Miss Tenten Hana! Detention!"

* * *

**With the Principle and the girls**

"Girls, you have to transfer to a school called Konaha High School. I can't afford any fighting between girls and boys. So I am very sorry." Said the principle. The girls grunted and looked away. They were all thinking, how did I do that?

* * *

_We have been talking and we found the new chosen ones. We need you to pick their guardian. Will you chose and pick? They have to be like Naoko, Seiji, Shin, and Satoru. _

_Naoko was the guardian of Haya. He was hyper, fun and gentle. He loved Haya and loved to be the guardian of Haya. He also had the power of air._

Seiji was the guardian of Terra. He was serious, smart, and strong. He loved Terra. He had the power of earth. 

_Shin was the guardian of Iva. He was lazy, smart, and serious. He loved Iva, but hated her nagging. He had the power of water._

_Satoru was the guardian of Sayaka. He too was smart, strong, and serious. He loved Sayaka. He had the power of fire. _

* * *

The 15 year old boys were playing soccer. The other boys in the team said, "Hey gay blind dude eyes, chicken hair freak, weird hyper lunatic baka, and lazy dude. You actually think you can beat us?"

The guys in the other team took the ball when they started. Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru got mad, so Naruto blew the ball away with air to Shikamaru, Neji blocked the guys on the other team with roots of the earth, Shikamaru turned water into ice and slid the ball to Sasuke, and then Sasuke kicked the ball with heat the goalie couldn't catch it.

The team won the game because of Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru getting all the goals in. The boys all thought, How did we do that?

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it! Please review! At least 5 reviews! Thanks! NO FLAMES! 


	2. Tourists

H.I.T.S 

Summary: Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino all have powers but can they survive with boys, highschool, and can they get used to their powers? (Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto have powers too!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Please like the second chapter! Thanks again ppls!

* * *

Chapter 2Tourists 

Recap:

The 15-year-old boys were playing soccer. The other boys in the team said, "Hey gay blind dude eyes, chicken hair freak, weird hyper lunatic baka, and lazy dude. You actually think you can beat us?"

The guys in the other team took the ball when they started. Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru got mad, so Naruto blew the ball away with air to Shikamaru, Neji blocked the guys on the other team with roots of the earth, Shikamaru turned water into ice and slid the ball to Sasuke, and then Sasuke kicked the ball with heat the goalie couldn't catch it.

The team won the game because of Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru getting all the goals in. The boys all thought, How did we do that?

* * *

"Stupid boys. Stupid new school. Stupid my name for meaning pig." Ino said to herself. "It's not that bad. I mean it's not like we have been here for our childhood." Hinata said. Tenten nodded in agreement. "Right, Sakura?" Tenten said. Sakura didn't answer. "Sakura. Sakura. Sakura!" yelled Ino. "Huh?" asked Sakura. "Sakura-chan. What are you doing?" asked Hinata.

Sakura exclaimed, "Looking at our new school. It is sooo big. We all have the same schedules. We have uniforms. We have dorms. Hinata and Ino in one, and Tenten and I in another. You can do whatever you want in the school when school is over. And we have tourists." "Hmm… that seems pretty good. Wait… tourists!?!? Are they boys?" asked Tenten. Sakura nodded. "No!!!!!!! We are doomed!" yelled Tenten. Ino, Sakura, and Hinata looked at her weirdly.

* * *

Hinata looked at the papers Sakura was holding. "My tour is Naruto Uzamaki. He looks nice." Said Hinata looking at the picture of Naruto.

Ino yanked her paper out of Sakura's hands and said, "My tour is Shikamaru Nara. Sounds familiar. Oh my God! Shikamaru Nara?!?!" Sakura asked, "Do you know him?" Ino yelled, "Know him! I practically married him when we were little, cause of my dad and his dad!"

Sakura shrugged and bragged, "I got an Uchiha! He looks hot, but too serious for me. His name is Sasuke Uchiha." "Oh!!! I heard about him. They said he arrogant." Exclaimed Tenten. "Oh I am an avenger. I want to kill one person. I work by myself. Blah Blah Blah." Said Tenten in her best boy voice. Sakura said, "Then, why don't you look at yours?"

"I would, if you would give it to me!" yelled Tenten fighting with Sakura. Sakura threw the papers at Tenten. Tenten sarcastically yelled, "Oh thanks Sakura. That was your nicest way to give the papers to me." Sakura put out her tongue. Tenten exclaimed, "I have a person named Neji Hyuga. Never heard of him. Wait… Hyuga?" The girls all looked at Hinata.

* * *

**With the boys**

"Teme! You know 4 new girls are coming to our school! Ha I knew that before you right?" yelled Naruto. "No… I told you, that 4 new girls are coming to our school you dobe." Mumbled Sasuke. "Just tell us who we are touring." Shikamaru said while yawning.

"Hn… I am touring a girl named Tenten Hana. You Shikamaru are touring Ino Yamanaka. Sasuke, you are touring a girl named Sakura Haruno. And you dobe are touring Hinata Hyuga. My cousin! So you better not do anything to her." Naruto complained, "Why doesn't anyone use my name? Instead of dobe?" The boys all said not including Naruto, "Because we do."

* * *

**The next day**

The girls went to pack their stuff and went to school. When they got there Shizune greeted them. She said, "Your dorms are 135 and 136. You have your schedules and the tourists will come to your room. Oh! And here are your uniforms." The girls went to their room.

* * *

**With Sakura and Tenten**

Sakura and Tenten went to room 135 and looked inside. The walls were baby blue. There was a flat screen t.v, a mini fridge, 2 beds, 2 desks, 2 closets, and a bathroom. Sakura said to Tenten, "Looks like we got the jack pot room. So, first we should change and chill until the tourists come and after school is over we should unpack and look around." Tenten nodded.

When both of them were changing, Sasuke and Neji came in and saw them. Tenten and Sakura both said, "Get out!!! Don't you know how to knock?" Tenten punched Neji and Sasuke out.

* * *

**With Hinata, Naruto, Ino, and Shikamaru**

Hinata and Ino were already changed into their uniforms. Naruto and Shikamaru knocked before they went in. Naruto yelled, "Waz up? Naruto in the house." Naruto looked at Hinata and said, "You must be Hinata. Waz up my homie?" Naruto knuckle punched her and put an arm around her. Hinata fainted without Naruto noticing.

Ino glared at Shikamaru. Shikamaru just looked at her and dragged Naruto, who dragged Hinata, and who Ino followed.

When Sakura and Tenten were done changing they came out. Neji and Sasuke had bumps on their heads. "Haven't your mother told you to knock before you open a door?" Tenten yelled. Sasuke and Neji just ignored her and said, "Are we going to tour you or what?" Ino and Sakura screamed, "We don't need touring. We can find everything by ourselves." Shikamaru mumbled, "Your funeral." Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura walked off. The boys all thought, They will never find class.

* * *

A/N: How did you like that? Hope you really liked it! The girls' uniform is a white blouse, any color tie, striped skirt, and a whitish grayish vest. If you read Ultra Maniac in the manga the girls' uniform is what I am talking about. REVIEW!!! NO FLAMES!!!!!!! 


	3. School and Solutions

H.I.T.S 

Summary: Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino all have powers but can they survive with boys, highschool, and can they get used to their powers? (Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto have powers too!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: I am really happy today. So I will be happier if you give me more reviews. Thanks!

Chapter 3

School and solutions 

Recap:

**With Sakura and Tenten**

Sakura and Tenten went to room 135 and looked inside. The walls were baby blue. There was a flat screen t.v, a mini fridge, 2 beds, 2 desks, 2 closets, and a bathroom. Sakura said to Tenten, "Looks like we got the jack pot room. So, first we should change and chill until the tourists come and after school is over we should unpack and look around." Tenten nodded.

When both of them were changing, Sasuke and Neji came in and saw them. Tenten and Sakura both said, "Get out!!! Don't you know how to knock?" Tenten punched Neji and Sasuke out.

**With Hinata, Naruto, Ino, and Shikamaru**

Hinata and Ino were already changed into their uniforms. Naruto and Shikamaru knocked before they went in. Naruto yelled, "Waz up? Naruto in the house." Naruto looked at Hinata and said, "You must be Hinata. Waz up my homie?" Naruto knuckle punched her and put an arm around her. Hinata fainted without Naruto noticing.

Ino glared at Shikamaru. Shikamaru just looked at her and dragged Naruto, who dragged Hinata, and who Ino followed.

When Sakura and Tenten were done changing they came out. Neji and Sasuke had bumps on their heads. "Haven't your mother told you to knock before you open a door?" Tenten yelled. Sasuke and Neji just ignored her and said, "Are we going to tour you or what?" Ino and Sakura screamed, "We don't need touring. We can find everything by ourselves." Shikamaru mumbled, "Your funeral." Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura walked off. The boys all thought, They will never find class.

* * *

The boys just went to their classes. When the girls went out of the room, they were lost.

Ino said, "I told you this wasn't a good idea Sakura!" "What are you talking about Ino-Pig? Didn't you say that we didn't need the boys touring?" Ino yelled, "I thought you said that. Tenten yelled, "You both said that we didn't need the boys help and look what happened. We're lost!" Hinata said, "Ano… We are a little late and I think I can find our class." "We are all going to follow Hinata. Okay?" Ino and Sakura nodded.

**15 minutes later…**

Hinata found the class. The opened the door and said, "Are we late?" Kakashi said, "Yes. Wow that's a miracle that a student came later than I have!" "Hey! It's not our fault! We're new and our stupid tours wouldn't tour us!" The girls yelled. The boys yelled, "Hey! We asked you if we can start the tour, but you guys wouldn't let us." The girls yelled again, "That's it! I had it!"

Tenten used her powers to get rocks and made them hit Neji. Sakura made a fireball and made it go toward Sasuke. Hinata all force of her wind power and tried to push Naruto with the wind. Ino made a water ball and made it go to Shikamaru's direction. The boys all stopped the girls' move with their powers.

The whole class stared at them with wide eyes. Kakashi coughed and said, "Class will be over. Do whatever you want until the period is over. Bye." Then, Kakashi left with a poof. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten glared at the Sasuke, Shikmaru, Naruto, and Neji. The boys just stared at the girls.

The boys spoke first and asked, "How do you have those powers too?" The girls said, "We don't know. We just have them. How do you?" The boys answered, "We all had the same dream once and heard that we would have to protect girls and get crystals with them. We couldn't let the girls die. Then, when we woke up we went to soccer and we got mad so we just used our powers. We figured out we got the powers. Are you the girls we have to protect?" The girls nodded.

The girls exclaimed, "I am Hinata. I have the element of wind. I am Ino. I have the element of water. I am Tenten. I have the element of earth. And I am Sakura. I have the element of fire. Who is our guardian?" The boys said, "I am Naruto! I am guardian of whoever has wind! I am Shikamaru. I am the guardian of whoever has the power of water. Hn. I am Neji. I am the guardian of whoever has the power of earth. I am Sasuke. I am the guardian of whoever has the power of fire.

* * *

A/N: Bad. I know. I would just want 15 reviews or more! Thanks! Oh and I would be able to update more on Saturdays because my soccer ends today! Bye!! 


	4. Very Important Author's Note

**Very Important Author's Note!!**

If you haven't read my profile, I can not go on the Internet for the whole summer. Yes, that means July and August. I am so sorry that I haven't updated. It is because school just ended and I was hanging friends and so I couldn't update and I was having a big writer's block. out with my I couldn't think of ideas. In the summer I could type my stories, I will not be able to update them. As soon as this evil incident is over I would be a lot more chapters. And when it is over you people should be getting about 3 chapters in one story and about 4 new stories! I am really sorry. Oh, and also if you're asking why I can't go on Internet, it is because I go on too much so my parents thought my sister and I should stop for this summer. Yes, my sister Mitsuko-Nozomi is not going to do Internet either. So I am very sorry!

Toko Nozomi


	5. I'm Back! Not a chapter!

Muah Ha ha! I'm back!

YAY!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy.

Sorry peoplez you're gonna have to wait a little bit more cause my laptop broke down.

It had all my chapters I was going to give you peoplez.

So please wait a bit longer!

Thanks!!!!

P.S: I'm so sorry! Don't kill me!!!!

**Toko Nozomi**


	6. So how will we get the crystals?

Title: H.I.T.S

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author: Toko Nozomi

Summary: Tenten, Hinata, Sakura and Ino all have powers, but can they survive with boy, high school, and can they get used to their powers? Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto have powers too!

A/N: Hey people! Here's chapter 6. Sorry I didn't update. I got bored so I wrote this. So I hope you like it.

**Chapter 6 So how will we get the crystals?**

**Recap:**

The girls exclaimed, "I am Hinata. I have the element of wind. I am Ino user of water. I am Tenten. I control the element of earth. And I'm Sakura. I have the element of fire. Who is our guardians?" The boys answered, "I am Naruto! Guardian of whomever has wind. I am Shikamaru. Guardian of whomever possesses water. Hn…. I'm Neji. I am the guardian of earth. I am Sasuke. I am the guardian of fire. We all control the powers also."

The girls just stared at the boys. There was silence. (In the background cricket. Cricket, Chirp.) Sakura said the first word, "Well, umm… how exactly do we get the crystals?" Shikamaru answered, " I heard they just pop out of nowhere. If you think this is easy it's not. We have rivals. Do you even know why we are doing this?" The girls shook their heads. "We have to go to this kingdom. This like a race cause when you get all of the crystals you get a big prize or gift! It looks like if we go we would see our rivals! I heard some people have the power of Ice, Light/Lightning, Dark/Shadow, Physic, Animals, Sound, Sand and fighting." Naruto exclaimed.

**The Next Week**

The next week Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura went to the kingdom. Once they saw that in the kingdom there were no cars, boats, planes, or anything. They all thought, "Are we going to use our powers to the castle?" They looked around and saw people using their powers. So the boys started first. Neji out of no where got a piece of land and sat on it and started flying. Shikamaru made a water bubble and went in. Sasuke made a fire seat and sat on top of it. It didn't burn cause he had the power of fire. Naruto? Well Naruto jumped and started flying. Naruto boasted, "I really don't see why this is so hard." The guys glared at him. "You dobe. You have the power of wind/air. You can just float." Sasuke said. The guys asked in unison to the girls, "You coming?" The girls nodded and made the same thing as the guys.

**While flying**

Sakura and Ino came up to Hinata and Tenten who were talking. Ino asked, "Hey what do you think the guys are doing?" Hinata looked at the guys, "Ano… meditating?" "Tenten can you throw rocks at their heads?" Ino asked. Sakura frowned, "How about I throw fireballs and burn their hair?" Tenten sighed.

**With the guys for a sec**

"Neji whatever they do reflect it." The guys said to Neji. Neji hnned.

**Girls and Guys**

Tenten threw rocks at their heads. Neji reflected all of them, but for Tenten's rock thrown at her he made her rock bigger. The girls didn't see it coming. Hinata saw it and went up into the clouds. Sakura, it didn't matter she flicked a fireball at it and it burned. Ino, apparently her water bubble popped, but she quickly made another one, but no smiling cause since the bubble popped the water splashed at her. Since Tenten, got a huge rock thrown at her it pushed her of the land, but she quickly used a vine to grab her leg, and she was flying upside down. Soon, Hinata came covered up in cloud puffs. The guys actually all laughed.

A/N: I know OOC. But I took this idea out of a book, manga, Naruto, and made it into this story. I hope you liked it. Review. I'm putting up a chapter with the profiles of them and the other people with powers. REVIEW!!! Thanks!


	7. Profiles

Title: H.I.T.S

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author: Toko Nozomi

Summary: Tenten, Hinata, Sakura and Ino all have powers, but can they survive with boy, high school, and can they get used to their powers? Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto have powers too!

A/N: Hey people! Here's the profile chapter.

**Profiles**

**Name: Tenten**

Power: Earth

Partner: Ino, Hinata, and Sakura

Guardian: Neji

Looks: Brown Hair in buns, Brown eyes, Green Chinese style shirt, navy blue caprice, brown gloves that cut off half of the fingers. (Like Sakura's gloves in Naruto Shippudden except that they're not full they go half of the finger not the whole.)

Personality: Calm, cheerful, gets annoyed by the girls, and is like the mother of her partners.

**Name: Hinata**

Power: Wind/Air

Partner: Ino, Tenten, and Sakura

Guardian: Naruto

Looks: Her Hair in Naruto shippuden, white eyes, tube top in the middle of it a blue stripe, and an aqua colored skirt.

Personality: Calm, shy, and quiet.

**Name: Ino**

Power: Water

Partner: Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura

Guardian: Shikamaru

Looks: Blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and all different shades of her blue dress.

Personality: Cheerful, annoying, talks a lot, gets mad easily.

**Name: Sakura**

Power: Fire

Partner: Ino, Tenten, Hinata,

Guardian: Sasuke

Looks: Pink hair, green eyes, sometimes wears sunglasses, red long shirt, with jean underneath it, black gloves.

Personality: Happy, gets mad easily, hardworking.

**Name: Kira**

Power: Light/Lightning

Partner: Yukiko

Guardian: Ryo

Looks: Blonde hair, very light brown eyes, blue capris, pale yellow tank top.

Personality: Bright, gets competitive

**Name: Yukiko**

Power: Ice

Partner: Kira

Guardian: Yuki

Looks: Navy blue hair, wavy hair, black eyes, Naruto shippuden Hinata's sweater, long blue pants, has regular shoes, but when she presses a button blades come up. (Like ice skates)

Personality: Cold, gets competitive, hard to become friends with.

**Name: Tomoyo**

Power: Dark/Shadow

Partner: Akira

Guardian: Hayate

Looks: Black hair with bangs, wavy hair, wears all black but not Goth, black eyes, and you could barely see her in the night.

Personality: Quiet, mysterious, and nice once you get to know her, and shy.

**Name: Akira**

Power: Physic

Partner: Tomoyo

Guardian: Akeno

Looks: Purple/blue hair, straight layered hair, violet eyes, wears a denim skirt, and an amethyst tube top.

Personality: Mysterious, quiet, and shy.

**Name: Hikaru**

Power: Animals

Partner: Kairi

Guardian: Hideaki

Looks: Dark brown angled hair with light brown highlights (angled hair is like nags then your hair gets longer and longer.), jean capris, and a wool light pink sweater made by herself with her animals.

Personality: Nice, gets along with people, outgoing, and happy.

**Name: Kairi**

Power: Sound

Partner: Hikaru

Guardian: Kiyoshi

Looks: Fringe hair with long hair to her hips (blue highlights), tank top with all different colors on it, ripped jeans, and black boots.

Personality: Nice, has great hearing and sight, and has great music skills.

**Name: Temari**

Power: Sand

Partner: Mai

Guardian: Kuruno

Looks: blonde hair with her hair in a side ponytail, same purple dress in Naruto, and wears black gloves.

Personality: Kind of nice, Competitive, and doesn't talk much.

**Name: Mai**

Power: Fighting

Partner: Temari

Guardian: Kane

Looks: She has fire red hair, light/dark blue Chinese girl warrior dress, and Japanese ninja shoes.

Personality: Cold, Competitive doesn't like losing, anti-social only talks to teachers, family, Temari, Kane, and Kuruno.

* * *

A/N: The boys look like the girls except shorter hair and different outfits, Here's just a profile chapter. I felt really excited to post the next chapter so I will try to post soon! 


	8. Friends or Foes?

Title: H.I.T.S

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author: Toko Nozomi

Summary: Tenten, Hinata, Sakura and Ino all have powers, but can they survive with boy, high school, and can they get used to their powers? Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto have powers too!

Parings: NejiTen, SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NaruHina, and a lot of OC couples.

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm really happy to update this chapter. I'm sorry if you don't like Sakura having fire, Ino having water, Tenten having earth, and Hinata having wind. I just like it that way. Also, the strongest OC character group is Kira and Yukiko. But H.I.T.S gets along with Hikari and Kairi the most. I like Hikari, Yukiko, and Tomoyo. Vote on who you like the most. I just wanna know. I hope you enjoy this chappie!

Chapter 8 Friends or Foes?

* * *

Recap:

**Girls and Guys**

Tenten threw rocks at their heads. Neji reflected all of them, but for Tenten's rock thrown at her he made her rock bigger. The girls didn't see it coming. Hinata saw it and went up into the clouds. Sakura, it didn't matter she flicked a fireball at it and it burned. Ino, apparently her water bubble popped, but she quickly made another one, but no smiling cause since the bubble popped the water splashed at her. Since Tenten, got a huge rock thrown at her it pushed her of the land, but she quickly used a vine to grab her leg, and she was flying upside down. Soon, Hinata came covered up in cloud puffs. The guys actually all laughed.

When they came to the castle. They got off. The guys walked in first and the girls followed behind. Once, they got in they could not come out until it was over. The girls looked at all the other girls. There were blondes, brunettes, and black haired. The guys looked at the guys. The other teams whispered to each other saying, "Hey! They have 8 people in a group. Wasn't it supposed to be only 4 people? That's not fair! They could win so easily!" H.I.T.S just ignored the comments.

When everyone was in the castle this man came up. He was the person who held this contest thing. He said, "Hello everyone. Everyone must know why he or she is here. Well, each one of you girls and boys have special powers. This is about getting these crystals to save the world and to win this contest. Now, each one of you has to show use what you can do. Everyone will watch and after individual performances, you will show what you can do in a group." "HEY! THAT'S NOT ENOUGH INFORMATION! WHY DO WE HAVE TO DO THIS? I MEAN YOU COULD HAVE PICKED OTHER PEOPLE. AND WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF NO ONE GETS THE CRYSTALS! AND WHAT DO YOU WIN IF YOU GET ALL THE CRYSTALS??" Naruto yelled. "Get this baffoon out of here." "Wait… he's with us. I'm sure he didn't mean anything. He's just excited and curious right now." Neji said. "NO I'M NO-" The girls slapped Naruto mouth. "Well, anyway you have to do this because you got chosen. If you don't like it we don't care. If no one gets the crystals this world will die and we will make your world suffer with us because your world is our world. You don't win anything, but you will be happy with your powers. They could help you." The man explained. All of the groups went out to the room where they had to perform.

Kira and Yukiko went first. (Kira and Ryo uses lightning/light. Yukiko and Yuki uses Ice. And whatever the girls do the boys do for their performances.) Kira made lightning fall everywhere. She also could work with fire since light is kind of like heat. Kira made a lot of things melt. Yukiko made water into ice. She froze the whole room and she wasn't freezing at all. Yukiko could change rain in snow and ice.

Tomoyo and Akira were next. (Tomoyo and Hayate have the power of Dark/Shadow. Akira and Akeno have the power of physic.) Tomoyo made the light go all away and used like Shikamaru's shadow moves. Akira used physic to hold up things and people. Akira could hypnotize people.

Hikaru and Kairi were next. They were called the nicest group. (Hikaru and Hideaki can control animals. Kairi and Kiyoshi use sounds.) Hikaru made animals come and attack, but usually Hikaru doesn't use animals to hurt anyone. Kairi used instruments that did all sorts of different things.

Temari and Mai were last. (Temari controls sand and Mai does fighting.) Temari has Gaara's powers. And Mai she just you know fights. And you know H.I.T.S moves.

The man was impressed. The told them that they could all go home now. No one did. They stayed to chat. The girls picked one girl to mingle with. And the boys just formed a circle and started to talk to every guy. Tenten talked to Temari and Hikaru because Temari uses sand and sand could be turned into soil or was it the other way around. And earth is Tenten's power. Hikaru because Hikaru is nice.

Hinata chatted with Kairi because Kairi is nice and likes what Hinata likes. Hinata also tried to talk to Tomoyo and Akira, but they were too shy. Sakura talked to Kira since they could help each other on heat. Ino talked to Yukiko. Despite Yukiko's bad attitude Ino liked her. And Yukiko could turn water into ice and Ino controls ice.

* * *

A/N: I didn't like this chapter, but whatever. Please review and vote which OC you like the most. Thanks! REVIEW!!!!! 


	9. HITS drops

Title: H.I.T.S

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author: Toko Nozomi

Summary: Tenten, Hinata, Sakura and Ino all have powers, but can they survive with boy, high school, and can they get used to their powers? Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto have powers too!

Parings: NejiTen, SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NaruHina, and a lot of OC couples.

A/N: Hi! Sorry I didn't update on the exact day. I can only write on weekends now since Lent has came. Well, this week is a lucky week. This week I can. No one voted on their favorite OC characters. (Sad) Oh well. Also, if you say short chapters in all my stories they are short so don't ask for longer cause I'm not gonna make it longer.

Please enjoy this chapter and review! Thanks!

Chapter 9 H.I.T.S drops

Recap:

The man was impressed. The told them that they could all go home now. No one did. They stayed to chat. The girls picked one girl to mingle with. And the boys just formed a circle and started to talk to every guy. Tenten talked to Temari and Hikaru because Temari uses sand and sand could be turned into soil or was it the other way around. And earth is Tenten's power. Hikaru because Hikaru is nice.

Hinata chatted with Kairi because Kairi is nice and likes what Hinata likes. Hinata also tried to talk to Tomoyo and Akira, but they were too shy. Sakura talked to Kira since they could help each other on heat. Ino talked to Yukiko. Despite Yukiko's bad attitude Ino liked her. And Yukiko could turn water into ice and Ino controls ice.

They all became friends quickly. The bad thing was that they all had to stay in that world for a week and their parents don't know. The good thing is that they miss school, but the time in their world does not change.

**The day with the H.I.T.S**

**With Tenten and Neji**

"Hey Tenten! Want to train with me?" Temari and Hikaru asked. Tenten nodded. Neji went off training also. Everything went well until Sakura, Hinata, and Ino was running, playing around and used their powers to catch each other. Temari and Hikaru walked away. Sakura burned some things. A lot of things were wet because of Ino. And it looked like a tornado hit because of Hinata's wind. Tenten went in and gasped. "Guys! We can get in serious trouble!" Hinata, Sakura, and Ino said sorry and ran out of the room. When Tenten was about to leave, the boss who ran this competition came in and saw the mess. The boss blamed Tenten because she was the only one in the room. She got in big trouble.

**When H.I.T.S met again**

"Hey Tennie!" Sakura and Ino screamed. Tenten didn't answer. "Umm—Ten-ten-chan. What's wrong?" Hinata asked. "Oh nothing's wrong. I just didn't hear you." Hinata, Ino, and Sakura smiled and Tenten smiled back. "EVERYTHING IS WRONG! I GOT IN TROUBLE FOR YOUR MESS! I HATE IT WHEN I HAVE TO LOOK LIKE THE BAD GUY! I TAKE YOUR MESSES! I HAVE TO BE THE MOTHER! WELL, I'M DONE. SO COUNT ME OUT OF H.I.T.S. I'M OUT!" Tenten yelled and ran away. Ino, Sakura, and Hinata looked guilty. "I guess… now it's just H.I.S." Ino said. Sakura and Hinata nodded sadly. "It was our fault Tenten left." Hinata mumbled.

**The next day with H.I.S**

Hinata, Ino, and Sakura were walking around until Ino wanted to play a prank on Sakura. She got Hinata to agree and said that she would spill water balloons on her. She also said Sakura wouldn't get mad. H.I.S saw Tenten, Hikaru, Temari, Neji, Hideaki, and Kuruno all talking together. They all thought at the same time that Neji and Tenten formed a group with Temari, Hikaru, Hideaki, and Kuruno. That means that Mai, Kairi, Kiyoshi, and Kane were alone as a group. Hinata was the only one who went to Tenten. "Umm… Tenten-chan? I'm really sorry. I'm sure Sakura and Ino are just as sorry. Also, if-if you don't mind to answer. Why did you pick Hikaru and Temari as your partners and not still stay with us? We are your best friends." Hinata managed to utter out. Tenten explained, " I forgive your apology. I don't think I'll go back to H.I.T.S. Temari, Hikaru, Hideaki, and Kuruno are really great people and we could all work together. It's not like I hate you, I'm just tired of being like the mom." Hinata nodded and left.

**Back to Ino and Hinata**

"So Hinata you got it?" Ino asked. Hinata nodded. Hinata walked to get Sakura. Ino went to the top of the building. Hinata led Sakura to the front of the building. "Uhh… Hinata. Why are we here again?" Sakura asked. "I'm sorry!" Hinata exclaimed and then flew into the air. Sakura got really confused until water balloons started to hit her and got her all soaked. Sakura looked up. She saw Ino grinning. Sakura didn't smiled she just ran away with one single drop falling. You couldn't tell if it was water or her tear. Ino then felt a pang of guiltiness. When Ino and Hinata saw Sakura she was in dry clothes with her hair up in a ponytail. "I'm really sorry Sakura. Usually you could take pranks like that." Ino exclaimed. "I know. It's okay, but what really bugs me is that you always trick me into doing things or getting hurt a lot. I know I'm gullible, but we're best friends! Best friends aren't supposed to get each other hurt. I always try to heal you guys. It makes me really sad to see you guys hurt. So I can't take it. I'm out." Sakura said and walked away without looking guilty or anything. She had no emotion on her face. "Down to two, H.I." Hinata silently said to herself.

**With Hinata and Ino**

"Hinata! Can you get me a drink? Also, can you get me my laundry? And don't forget my lunch! Thanks Hinata-chan! You're the best!" Hinata ran back and forward getting Ino's needs. Hinata came back with Ino's drink, laundry, and her lunch. "Ino-chan? Can I take a break?" Hinata asked. Ino looked at Hinata. "Sorry. I still need your help since I have a manicure and I can't get anything." Ino exclaimed. Hinata turned all red because she was really mad. "IT'S NOT FAIR! I'M ALWAYS TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF BECAUSE I SAY YES TO EVERYTHING! IT'S YOUR FAULT SAKURA LEFT. I SHOULDN'T HAVE LISTENED. IT'S YOUR FAULT TENTEN LEFT BECAUSE YOU GO SAKURA MAD AND YOU STARTED FIGHTING AND I TRIED TO STOP YOU GUYS. AND TENTEN GOT PISSED. NOW, I'M PISSED. I'M DONE BEING A DOLL!" Hinata yelled loudly. Hinata looked so startled at what she's done, so she ran away. Ino thought, "Is this all my fault? Now it's only me. I."

**The next day**

Ino came in to the kitchen and saw everyone eating breakfast. Tenten was with Neji, Temari, Kuruno, Hikaru, and Hideaki. She was smiling. Sakura looked happy with Sasuke, Kira, and Ryo. Hinata laughed with Kairi, Naruto, and Kiyoshi. Ino only had herself and Shikamaru. She grabbed an empty table.

"You know… you could always apologize and treat them how you treat yourself." Someone said from behind. "Go away Shikamaru. It's may fault they left and they could leave me here. There's no I in team. And I'm by myself so I have no team. Even if I apologize they won't forgive me. I know that for a fact." Shikamaru sighed. "I'm always here for you because you know that I'm your guardian and I'm supposed to protect you. I'm supposed to protect you from getting hurt. Not only in the outside in the inside too. Try talking to them. Something might happen." Then, Shikamaru left. Ino thought, "Did Shikamaru say something nice or caring like a boyfriend sentence? I barley think that Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata will come back, but I'll try."

**Later that day…**

"Hey Ino. I heard what you were feeling from Shikamaru. He said you were really sorry and if she could change the past you would. I know you're sorry. Just please try not to fool around and treat us with respect. That goes to all of you, if they do come back." Tenten said. Ino looked at Tenten tearing. It was back to I.T. thanks to Shikamaru. Hinata came up to Ino twiddling with her fingers. "Umm.. In-Ino-chan? I'm sorry I yelled at you. I needed to vent. It's been scary to me too because I yelled. I would love to go back to H.I.T.S again." Ino nodded. Now it was H.I.T.S. Things were going so fast. "INO!!!! I'M SORRY FOR WHAT I'VE DONE. I SHOULDN'T HAVE CARED. YOU DID IT IN A JOKING AWAY ANYWAY! I'M REALLY SORRY!! FORGIVE ME???" Sakura came in yelling. It was back to H.I.T.S. The girls all hugged and then a huge light came up. What floated down was a crystal.

A/N: Again I'm sorry for not updating. My bad! I hope you liked this chapter. It might have been boring and it might have been fun. Please review and read my other stories! Thanks! Oh and if you don't get the letters part is was.

H.I.T.S

H.I.S

H.I

I.

I.T

H.I.T.

H.I.T.S


End file.
